Erdannian Empire
"The White Bay is Strewn with Pearls and Bones" - Popular Saying. The Empire of Erdannia is the most technologically advanced empire in the world of Coryphiel, and is at the forefront of the discovery of advanced technology and industry. Erdannia has a large military and the most powerful navy in the world, and is also at the forefront of trade within Coryphiel. The capital of Erdannia is the city of Erradan. History The Age of Darkness The Kingdom of Eradallia The Empire of Erdannia began on the Mistwood Peninsula, with a town now referred to as the Forgotten City. King Eredall I lead a conquest to take over the western edge of the White Bay, the Stormcliffs and the Westwood in 10.15, and was successful. Eradall I was considered a great and powerful leader, and when his mission to unite the towns of the local area was complete in 10.34, he began construction of a great castle at the mouth of the Dragonflame river that fed into the white bay. Eradall's greatest enemies were the Stormlord raiders who would pillage and destroy towns and villages along the stormcliffs and the White Bay. When Eradall died in 10.40, the castle was still uncomplete, but the castle and kingdom were later named after him, as Castle Erradan and the Kingdom of Eradallia respectively. He was succeeded by his son Erick I, who began diplomatic discussions with the White Kingdom. With the combined might of the two armies, they managed to eradicate the Stormlord presence within the White Bay and surrounding regions in 10.45 Two outpost cities were beginning to grow, equal in power yet subservient to the Forgotten City. These were Erradan, a port town which grew around the safety of the great castle, and Varawyn, a city on the edge of the westwood which ran alongside the Eradall's Path river. by 10.49 these cities were thriving settlements. in 10.50 Erick I declared war on the White Kingdom for control of the White Bay, and just two years later in 10.52 he declared war on the Archmages of the Dragonclaw, for control of the Everwood, a region north of the Westwood. Thus began the Great War. In 10.53 Erick I managed to gain naval control of White Bay, but after he died in battle his brother, Eradall II, lost it again. in 10.60 Eradall II fought against the White Kingdom for control of the ancient city of Violetholt. He II lost this battle, and many more, gradually losing the land that his father and brother had gained. In a last attempt for glory he lead a charge against the citadel itself in 10.67, and died in the battle. Erick's son Ellios I succeeded him, and signed a peace treaty with the other kingdoms, ending the Great War. Ellios then dedicated his efforts to removing the Stormlords of the Stormcliffs, which he achieved in 10.68. The Splintering of Eradallia The Forgotten City, the once great capital of Eradallia, began to be ravaged by storms, and the cliffs it was built on were crumbling away. At the climax of a powerful storm in 10.75, the city was practically destroyed. Ellios I and his family were killed as the city crumbled away. With the capital city and royal family gone, the two most powerful cities, Erradan and Varawyn, began to hungrily grab for land and power. In the treaty of 10.86, the two cities decided to become city-states and divide the land equally between them. The Dragoncrest Family of Erradan were related to the lineage of the old kings, so became the royal family of that city. Varawyn organised a council of lords to run the city, made up of four families; Asalayn, Zaynus, Rochester and Valentine. The last bastion of Stormlord power was located on the Kraken's Isle. In 11.55 Erradan managed to successfully siege and take the island. Growing Power of Erradan The Merchant Council was founded in 12.1, and a lot of political power was given to these trade tycoons. Each Chancellor of the council represented one of the six "Houses" of Erradan; Fish, Wine, Silk, Music, Gold and War. Due to its central positioning, Erradan became a centre of trade and politics, and quickly grew to a very large size. Though its military power was not as great as that of Whytehold, they were still an important player. In 17.45 Sylas II was the monarch of Erradan, until his brother Eradall III assassinated him and took the crown by force. Eradall believed that the kingdom needed to expand, and began a war, quickly taking over Varawyn within the same year, and moving on towards Silvershire. However, this victory was short-lived, while the army was away Whytehold attacked Erradan from the sea. Refusing to return home, Eradall III attempts to take the city of Haven and fails in 17.47. Upon returning to Erradan, the King is greeted by his son Erick IV who threatens to kill his father if he won't stop this war. Eredall III retreats to the Kraken's Isle with his armies. In 17.48 Erick IV sieged the Kraken's Isle, starving them out. After a week Eredall's loyalists begged him to give in but Eredall did not. After two more days his loyalists pushed him off the tallest cliff of the Kraken's Isle and surrendered. Erick IV gave back the lands they took from Silvershire and a peace treaty was agreed upon. However, after this rebellion Varawyn became irrevocably tied to Erradan. In order to protect the kingdom from further stupid decisions of its leaders, Erick IV created a secretive government-licensed agency in 17.50. This agency was made up of criminals, nobles, smugglers and soldiers, with the intent to keep Erradan safe and prosperous through underhanded methods. This group became known as the Cabal. The Undead Threat By 20.15, when the dead began to rise, Erradan had grown to become a successful and powerful city-state, with incredible wealth. The city was ruled by the Merchant Council, and Queen Victoriana I had very little actual power. In 20.16 A group of adventurers (now known as "the saviours" for their efforts in saving the world from the machinations of Zaikerik the Betrayer) forewarned the city of Erradan that the city of Erradan was going to be attacked by undead. These same adventurers helped protect the city when the undead arrived. The undead army was lead by Eradall II, reanimated as a wight and with many zombies and skeletons under his command. One of the Saviours, Ayla Vanderstone, managed to destroy his seige tower and kill him in the explosion. During this invasion the Chancellor of the House of Silk, Sylomara Thornvale, was secretly working for the undead, and summoned a dreaded Black Legionnaire within the city. She was killed by Kevin Valentine, when he poisoned her wine. The city was saved by the timely arrival of the Whytehold Knights, lead by General Talon Austermark. Later during the same night, the Dark Monks arrived and disposed of the Black Legionnaire. The New Age Establishing an Empire when the borders around Tyrrus began to come down, Erradan began further expansion. Varawyn, who had long suffered under the heel of Erradan, was finally consolidated into the kingdom properly in 20.28. After this move, the Merchant Council decided to reform the government of the city completely, calling their territory an Empire, and establishing the Ministry as a more advanced and politically powerful government system to rule over the whole Empire. In 20.35 Erdannia claimed the island of Nazenne. In 20.46 they claimed Santropico, and finally in 20.67, Cyrustown. Geography The Empire of Erdannia is largely naval. The empire lays claim to the south-westerly region of Tyrrus, its borders mostly following the Dragonflame river and the Sunset Mountains. The Empire of Erdannia borders with the Dominion of New Haven to the north, the Kingdom of Whytehold to the east, the Hirokir jungles to the west, and the Calamar Empire to the south. The Empire does also own sporadic territories and outposts in the Izir desert and all across the Shattered Sea. The region of Tyrrus which the heart of the Empire sits on is largely made up of lowland terrain and plains, large areas cultivated for agriculture and pastures. The Westwood is a large area of forest which sits just west of Varawyn, but has shrunk in size significantly due to the need for lumber when industry boomed in the cities. The coastline of this region is mostly sheer cliffs, with the exception of the White Bay, an enormous natural harbour with many rivers flowing into it. This region of the empire contains two rivers, Eradall's Path and the Dragonflame river, both of which originate in the Sunset Mountains. The islands that Erdannia has claimed in the Shattered Sea are tropical and verdant. Provinces and Cities Provinces the Empire of Erdannia is split into nine provinces, each of which has representatives within the Ministry. Six of these provinces are within Tyrrus itself, these are; The White Bay, the Kings Moors, the Stormcliffs, Wyndshire, the Westwood and the Kraken's Isle. Two are overseas territories; Nazenne and the Greater Archipelago. The last one encompasses all outposts within Izir, this one is called the Eastern Frontier. Each province is technically ruled by a Duke, though also has a governor to represent them in the ministry, and who holds the real power. Cities The Capital city of Erdannia is Erradan, and is also the wealthiest and largest, Varawyn is the most industrial and scientific city in the empire, and is the source of most of the advanced technology within the Empire. Nazenne, the Kraken's Isle and the Santropico are island cities. Politics Government The Empire of Erdannia is a Constitutional Monarchy. The monarch of Erdannia is mostly seen as a figurehead and is not expected to do any actual leading, though they do have certain undeniable powers, such as the power to declare war on other nations, execute or arrest anyone they want, and instantly take command of any army or regiment within the Erdannian Military. The current monarch is King Cyrus Dragoncrest II, Supreme Ruler of the Empire of Erdannia, Grand Duke of the Nine Provinces, True King of the Tyrraneans, High General of the Erdannian Armies and Chosen of Athin. The Ministry of Erdannia holds most of the political power of the empire. The Ministry is made up of three circles, with the Grand Minister above all three. The Circle of Merchants is the lowest circle within the ministry, mostly made up of businessmen, minor nobility, aspiring politicians, and local celebrities. This circle cannot propose the passing of laws, but must assess laws proposed by the higher circles. Anyone who wants to become a Minister of this circle can apply, but must have an extensive education and considerable wealth, which is difficult to achieve for those who aren't a part of the upper class. The Circle of Law is the next circle up. Unlike the previous level, members of this circle all have a specific area of politics that they are connected to, and they are expected to act in the best interests of their area. There are many different areas of Erdannian politics. Most members of this circle are connected to one of the seven houses (Fish, Wine, Gold, Music, Silk, War), or one of the Nine Provinces. There are also some miscellaneous areas; Electric Services, Medical Services, The Tower, Foreign Affairs, the Constabulary, the Royal Guard. Ministers in this circle can propose laws for assessment, and have many political powers. Members of this circle are appointed by the ministers on the level above, usually chosen from the Circle of Merchants, the governing systems of the nine provinces, or high-ranking military leaders. The next circle up is the Circle of High Ministers. The members of this circle are the democratically elected leaders of the various areas of politics. They are usually elected by notable people within their area of politics. For example, the High Minister of the House of Gold would be elected by bankers and businessmen, the Governer of Wyndshire would be elected by nobles and ministers from Wyndshire, etc. High Ministers are more likely to be listened to, and count for more votes when assessing laws. They are effectively the spokespeople of their area, and also have control over ministers in the lower circles, appointing them and removing them at will. The Grand Minister is democratically elected by the people of Erdannia. Though they don't have much more power than the High Ministers, they can exercise that power across all areas of politics. The main purpose of the Grand Minister is to command the confidence of the ministry, and to be the major spokesperson during diplomacy with other nations. The current Grand Minister is Elizabeth Draycaster, belonging to the wealthy and well-established Draycaster family who earned their fortune during the industrial boom of 20.20. Aristocracy A distinct upper class of nobles sits at the top of the socio-economic hierarchy of the Erdannian Empire. These families rule the territories and provinces of the Empire, though are beholden to the Ministry. These families usually have many other investments and businesses, to build up their already significant wealth and compete with their rivals. A Lord is the lowest level of the aristocracy. The requirements to be a "Lord", is that you must reside in a manor, own a significant portion of land (upon which there must be some kind of resource, farmland, pastures, or otherwise some kind of production taking place), and employ enough people to work that land/resource. The next level up is a Baron, who rules a Barony, which consists of the territory of multiple lords. An Earl rules multiple Baronies, and a Duke rules an entire province. The only people above Dukes in the aristocracy are the Royal Family. Old Money The nobility of Erradan have run the city for centuries, but are dwindling fast. Nevertheless, a few crafty old families have kept their money and social position by investing in new technologies. These noble families make up more than half of the upper class of the Erdannian Empire Copperguild - A family of bankers and merchants, the Copperguilds have ran the House of Gold for centuries, and are very good at handling money. They are the richest family in the empire. The Copperguilds also control the position of Duke of the Kings Moors. Rivergreen - This family have held the position as Ministers of the House of Fish for centuries, providing the city of Erradan with food, controlling its sea trade routes and fishing waters, and determining the tariffs for such. This family initially came into wealth from the valuable sea resources of the White Bay, and have since subtly spread their influence. They also control the position of Duke of the Kraken's Isle. Valentine - A family who once formed one of the four great houses of Varawyn. The Valentine family were almost destroyed when their manor was burned down and they were left with a single heir in the year 20.16, but the last Valentine, Kevin, brought the family back by becoming a great inventor. The Valentines are now a wealthy family in Varawyn who make Clockwork augments. They control the position of Duke of the Stormcliffs. Zaunus - An eccentric family who once formed one of the four great houses of Varawyn. The Zaunus family are famously mad, and yet always manage to be incredibly successful. Currently they are very prominent in Varawyn, and invest in alchemical businesses. They control the position of Duke of Wyndshire Kimberley - The Kimberley family were one of the first to start claiming chunks of land in the Izirian frontier. Their wealth was bolstered upon the discovery of a large mine of Kizanite, a gemstone that is often used in the creation of Augments, and Clockwork Golems. The Kimberleys began to monopolise the mining of Kizanite, and are now incredibly wealthy. Glenshaw - An ancient family who ran the City Guard before the military was reformed. In modern times the Glenshaws own weapon factories, supply technology to the military, and run shipping companies. Kesford - A family originating in Varawyn who now own chemical plants in Erradan. Joysong - This family was always rich, but were made famous by the musician Jerome Joysong. the Joysongs own most of the entertainment industry in Erradan. Freymore - The wealthy Freymores have always been explorers, and made a lot of money and fame from bringing back artifacts from faraway places. Thornvale - Highly connected to the House of Silk, the Thornvales invest heavily in the clothing industry, and compete with the Flynnfords. Erskel - An old family, who became influential when Cornelius Erskel took over the radio industry. New Money With new industries, new ideas, and new ways of trading becoming popular, businessmen are beginning to take over from traditional aristocracy. Draycaster - This family made their fortune with the industrial revolution, with the shrewd business decisions of Edward Draycaster. It is testament to how far they've progressed that a Draycaster is currently Grand Minister. Gallows - The Gallows seem to get everywhere. In Erdannia, they own the Gallows Gazette, a popular newspaper. Steiner - The famous Doctor Bartholomaus Steiner founded the Steiner Institute of Medicine, and his family still run it. Flynnford - The Flynnfords own tailors and clothiers across the Erdannian Empire, and became famous with their connection to the Joysongs. They compete with the Thornvales. Gallahowe - The Gallahowe family were a minor family who invested in electrical power generation. When Mortimer Gallahowe took over the family, he dedicated himself to giving all of Erradan electrical power, and he's already almost achieved that goal. Blacksea - The Blackseas threw in their lot with the Steiner Institute, and were vastly rewarded. They work closely with the institute, funding medical research and providing equipment. Eddinbine - After Frank Eddinbine invented the lightbulb, he gained riches and fame. His family still own the majority of lightbulb manufacturers. Vivimucci - An immigrant family from Calamar, the Vivimuccis are experts at making wine and own the vineyards at Velvinor. McDavos - The McDavos family used to be small-time innkeepers, until they found themselves hosting the saviours as the hub of the Whytehold Revolution. Now they own a massive hotel chain that spans Tyrrus, and make their own brand of Ale. Foreign Relations The Empire of Erdannia is not closely connected to any other nations and are mostly independant. Their closest alliances are with the Dominion of New Haven and the Three Dynasties of Shavhan, who they frequently trade with and share technological knowledge. Though not currently at war with Hirokir or Izir, their relationship is fragile. The empire is currently at war with the Kingdom of Whytehold and the Calamaran Empire. National Emblems Flag The flag of the Erdannian Empire is a golden eight-pointed star, upon a background horizontally split between white and purple, with white at the top. The eight points of the star represent how the empire has spread its influence far and wide, in every direction. The colours are also significant, gold representing the wealth of the empire, purple representing the purple dyes which made Erradan wealthy historically, and white representing the supposed purity of the nation. Heraldry The Heraldry of the royal Dragoncrest family is a golden crown with a golden dragon coiling around it. This image is usually depicted atop a purple shield, and surrounded by laurels. Each of the Merchant Houses has their own heraldry, usually depicting a hand holding that house's produce. The heraldry of the ministry depicts a pair of hands cupped and proffering forth gold coins, fish, wine, silk, a harp, and a sword. A crown sits above all of these, and the image is upon a shield bordered by a pair of golden dragon wings. Dragons feature prominently in Erdannian heraldry due to the foundation legend of Tyrrus, but Erdannia has no actual connection to the dragons. City Emblems Erradan's flag depicts the same dragon coiled around a crown as is seen on the Dragoncrest heraldry. Varawyn's flag depicts a golden goblet emitting a green flame, upon a green background. Nazenne and Santropico have their own flags. Nazenne's is a grapevine upon a blue background, and Santropico's is a merchant galleon on a yellow background. Other Emblems The symbol of The Tower depicts the archmage's tower itself, with mages wielding long staves on either side facing each other. It is all on a purple background. The Free company symbol is a pair of crossed golden swords, on a black background. Political Factions and Services The Tower The Tower of Erradan is the residence of the High Minister of Magic, often archaically called the "Archmage". Within the Tower, mages and ministers of magic are trained. The Tower is the authority on all things magical, but mostly doesn't get involved in politics. Magical Enforcers of the Tower work closely with the law enforcement of Erdannia, rooting out magical criminals and analysing crime scenes for evidence of magic use. The main duty of these enforcers is to track down dangerous magic users, such as sorcerers, forbidden magic users, and dark cultists, and drag them back to the Tower. Laws proposed by the Tower are the only laws that do not need to be assessed by the Circles of Merchants and Law, they go directly to the top. Agents of the Tower command a lot of respect and are usually also Ministers of the Circle of Law. Thus, they outrank constables, soldiers, and even Royal Guardsmen. When at war with an enemy who uses magic, the Erdannian Military will often call in Magical Enforcers, who often know ways to counter the magic of other mages. The Steiner Institute of Medicine The Primary healthcare system across the Erdannian Empire is the Steiner Institute of Medicine, founded by the famed doctor and adventurer Bartholomaus Steiner. The Steiner Institute provides free healthcare to all citizens of the Empire, and is generously funded by the Ministry. Doctors trained by the Steiner Institute are some of the best in the world, rivaled only by the An'jiti of Hirokir. The Steiner Institute worship Aysa, the goddess of compassion and mercy. The Steiner Institute also trains Battlefield Medics, doctors lightly trained in combat and battlefield medicine. These medics help the injured after and during a battle, and set up field hospitals. The University The University of Erradan is one of the primary learning centres of science and technology within the Erdannian Empire, and perhaps the world. Tuition is extremely expensive, but the range of knowledge offered is beyond compare. The University is run by Madame Jindong Mya'Dao, a Shavhani woman from a prosperous family in Mika'Zah. Under her stern guidance, the university has gone from a school to a political faction, with their own privatised militia. The University does not need to seek permission from the ministry for many of their experiments, and it is rumoured that strange monsters are kept caged beneath the ministry, and that many of the professors use alchemy to harness souls. The Tower has a rivalry with the University, both sides believe that the other is overstepping their boundaries, but since they have fairly equal power within the Ministry, they cannot act against each other. Military Erdannian Imperial Military The Erdannian Military is one of the greatest fighting forces in the world. With high numbers of troops, vehicles and ships, Erdannia’s tactics usually involve overwhelming the enemy. Their advanced technology, invented in the labs of Varawyn, helps even the weakest troops have an edge over their enemies. The Erdannian Military is centred at the House of War, but deployed all across the Empire to support their various colonies and outposts. The Erdannian military uniform is purple and white, usually consisting of a stiff purple jacket, black trousers, a tall black helmet, and a number of white sashes to signify rank. Captains and high ranking military officers may wear light Lockemetal armour. Erdannia focuses on long-range battles, using their powerful artillery to destroy enemy defenses, and their sharpshooters or machine guns to pick off the soldiers. In close-combat they become fairly useless. The Motorised Cavalry of Erdannia are a regiment who specialise in combat atop motorcycles and motorcars. They are fast shock troops, who utilise hit-and-run tactics and can outpace almost any enemies. The Mechanised Infantry of Erdannia are soldiers within large mechanical exosuits, which are utilised to carry heavy weaponry across difficult terrain. These are incredibly expensive and laborious to construct, and so most battles are fought without them. Erdannian Imperial Sky Navy The Erdannians have the most powerful airborne military in the world, with large numbers of skyships, each equipped with powerful weaponry. The Imperial Sky Navy often fight the Calamaran skyships above the Shattered Sea, but are also used for quickly transporting troops across dangerous terrain or overseas, and escorting important trade ships. The Royal Guard The Royal Guard of Erradan are the most highly trained elite soldiers of the Empire of Erdannia. Each one is painstakingly trained to defend the Crown and the Ministry, and only the best make it through. The Royal Guard’s forces are small, but diligent and disciplined, and given the greatest weaponry and armour that Erradan can provide. They tend to wear a purple and gold uniform, including a golden breastplate and helmet. The initiates to the Royal Guard tend to come from the aristocracy, noblemen are happy when one of their offspring is a proud defender of the crown. Additionally, soldiers who prove themselves to be especially courageous, valiant, and competent are often drafted in the Royal Guard. The Royal Guard are rarely deployed as a fighting force. Only when Erradan itself is attacked, or when terrorism strikes the city. But they are kept in reserve as the greatest guards, to ensure the absolute safety of the Governing powers of Erradan. The Free Company Since the founding of Erradan, the hiring of mercenaries to protect the city has been an unwavering tradition. However, when the Empire of Erdannia came about and started to form a cohesive, strong military, the mercenaries became less needed and Erradan stopped paying them. Because of this, they started working for the Empire of Calamar and Whytehold, becoming a massive nuisance as bandits and privateers. Erdannia bought the majority of them back eventually, and formed the Free Company in 20.35; a group of unified mercenary companies who would only work for the Empire of Erdannia. Despite this, they technically weren’t bound by Erdannian military regulations. The Free Company are elite soldiers well equipped with illegal weaponry and tech. They have low numbers, but make up for it with sheer efficiency. In terms of warfare, they are occasionally brought in to quickly respond to a threat when the military would be too slow, or when a small elite squad is required. However, their biggest purpose is less legal. Squabbling aristocrats or businessmen may hire them for sabotage or piracy against each other, the Ministry may hire them to keep things quiet when criminal allegiances are revealed, or to protect a criminal asset. The Free company wear a uniform of Black and Gold, which typically consists of a black shirt and trousers, with a long black trench coat with golden embellishment. Varawyn Imperial Engineers The city of Varawyn is an industrial powerhouse and a great place of science and engineering. The majority of military technology advancements over the last century have been made by Varawyn scientists. The Imperial Engineers of Varawyn are therefore vastly employed within the military. In addition to bringing along advanced and experimental weaponry, the Imperial Engineers are excellent at fixing broken machinery in the midst of a battle and can prove invaluable. Every regiment will have at least one team of mechanics to keep things like motorbikes, tanks, and mechanised infantry running. The engineers are not to be underestimated in combat either, as they often have powerful augments and weaponry. The Combat Drones devised by the Imperial Engineers are a highly experimental and recent addition to the military, though currently they prove to be too short-range and unreliable to be fully mobilised. The Varawyn Imperial Engineers wear a uniform of green and gold, which often includes a hood and a gas mask. The Clockwork Regiment By law, Clockwork Golems are not allowed to be a part of the Erdannian Imperial Military. However, with the abundance of golems designed for combat, the Varawyn Imperial Engineers devised a smaller regiment of the military to be made up of exclusively clockwork golems. Though their numbers are small, these golems are equipped with the best technology that Varawyn has to offer. The Clockwork Regiment have not been involved in many conflicts, and were first mobilised against the Hirokiri in 20.84 due to the fact that their robotic bodies can more easily survive the harsh jungle. The Clockwork Regiment wear a uniform similar to that of the main military, but in green and gold, to emulate Varawyn's colours. They use the same ranks and positions as the main military. Science and Technology Erdannia is the leading nation in science and technology, creating many marvels of science that are unparalleled across Coryphiel. Military Science Many of the guns that are widespread across the world were Erdannian in origin. The first revolver was created by Giles Kaldwell, a Varawyn gunsmith, in 20.16. Rotary Guns were created in 20.30 by the Colton and Mackavert company, which later developed Sub-Machine guns in 20.63. Erdannian companies provide the most refined and reliable firearms. In 20.34 John Locke developed Lockemetal armour, an armour type which was almost bulletproof and much stronger than Whytehold Steel. A lot of Erdannian weaponry is designed to fire bolts of lightning, to shock and paralyse the intended target. This weaponry is not vastly used within the military but is sometimes employed in the militia to catch criminals. Plasma-empowered weaponry was recently developed in Varawyn, and already expensive Piercer guns and Plasma swords are becoming common across Erdannia. These weapons can cut through metal easily, and provide a useful way to counter the tough armours of Whytehold. Clockwork Augments Kevin Valentine was the first to create clockwork prosthetics, which he achieved in 20.17. Since his clunky creations, augments have become more powerful, and some are now even more powerful than regular limbs. In Varawyn and Erradan these augments are fashionable and commonplace among the aristocracy. Clockwork Golems Clockwork Golems were created as mindless drones and labourers, when they were originally created in 20.42. They became commonly used in Varawyn to rapidly build up the city, but nowhere else had the wealth or resources to employ them in large numbers. After "Bobby" was created in 20.64, and his creator shared the method used, many inventors and scientists have recreated the work and created fully sentient and intelligent golems, to varying levels of success. Culture Erdannia is a culture of business and science, where the smartest are respected above the strongest. Crime and underhanded tactics are not uncommon when politicians and businessmen wish to get ahead. Mechanics and industry are at the forefront of Erdannian culture. The upper class is almost entirely made up of people who run various aspects of industry, or genius scientists and inventors. The 'Old Money' Aristocrats quickly dwindle unless they invest money in something related to mechanics and engineering. For this reason, most of those aristocrats run mines. Organised crime is rampant, especially in the city of Erradan. The lower classes are constantly being drafted into gangs, or exploited through various rackets. Erdannia is structured in a very class-centric way, with the rich being at the top and the poor being very much at the bottom. Religion Erdannia primarily follows the Tyrranean Light Pantheon, though there is still a large following of the Dragon Sovereign Zythia. Among the Light pantheon, Athin is regarded most prominently, being the god of kings and empires. The Holy Order of Athin is an overzealous group that seeks to root out dark magic wherever they can find it. Often, they find it where it doesn't exist. Aysa is also highly regarded, partly due to the efforts of the Steiner Institute. There is an academy named after Ardella, yet she is not as highly revered. Strangely, a portion of engineers within Erdannia pay reverence to the Greatsmith, the patron deity of the metallurgists of Whytehold. In Erradan, among the waterways and canals, there has been a growing presence of the Lady of the Mist, the Shadowlight goddess of the sea. Those who worship her call themselves the "Children of the Mist" and practice dubiously legal magic. Notes from Archmage Ravian Nightwatch Erdannia's an interesting place. If you just go for a visit, you don't notice the horrible corruption and criminal influence that pervades every aspect of their culture. The Cabal basically runs the place, and the law isn't really their first concern. Also those horrible augments are everywhere. Among the upper classes it's basically fashion to have metal body parts, some people even do it willingly! And you still see injured soldiers with missing limbs, as if there's not enough to go around. Nevertheless, Erdannia's society is interesting. Anything can happen! The poor can become rich, the rich can become poor, leaders can switch at the flip of a coin. It would take a devoted scholar years to properly analyse the social and cultural structure of the city! Unfortunately for you'' I have better things to do with my time, I'm trying to figure out what rhymes with "Nightwatch"''